InmortalidadMortalidad
by BQ o SK
Summary: Mortalidad, la reina de las nieves anhelaba volver a ser una mortal. Inmortalidad, Jack Overland nunca pensó en ello, nunca pensó en ser inmortal. Ambos se conocerán y sin saberlo los destinos de ambos se cruzarán comenzando con una tierna amistad para abrir paso a algo más. Horrible summary, lo sé.
1. Prólogo

Barby: ¡Holaaaaaaaa! ¡No estoy muerta! :D

Jenny: Tristemente...

Barby: ¡CALLATE! ÒoÓ

Jenny: Esta bien, esta bien, pero no se enoje…

Barby: Jenny, es muy difícil no enojarse contigo.

Jenny: ¿Vas a seguir con esta aburrida "introducción" o lo que sea que sea esto?

Barby: Déjame ser, llevo un año que no hago esto ToT

Jenny: ¿Y?

Barby: Jenny…

Jenny: ¿Si?

Barby: Al rincón.

Jenny: Pero…

Barby: *Saca una escopeta, la carga y se la apunta* ¡al rincón, dije!

Jenny: ¡Si, señora!

Barby: ¡Soy soltera!

Jenny: ¡Si, señorita! *va al rincón*

Barby: Así me gusta*respira profundo y ve al espectador* Hola, para las personas que me han visto en esta página me han visto en otras secciones, lastimosamente no he podido hacer nada porque a principios de este año mi computadora murió (estoy subiendo esto desde mi teléfono) y ahí tenía TODOS los capítulos de historias que iba a subir, ya no lo molesto más, espero disfruten la lectura de esta historia de una pareja que me gusta mucho.

* * *

**Inmortalidad/Mortalidad**

Prólogo

Hermosos colores claros, hermoso lugar, hermoso palacio. Donde estaba solo era digno para seres especiales, espíritus que merecieran, pudieran y tuvieran el poder de estar ahí.

—Veo que no has cambiado la decoración, Manny —dijo la reina de las nieves acercándose al balcón donde un niño de unos doce años, sentado en la baranda, que siempre pescaba.

—¿Ah? —se volteó confundido —¡Hola, Eliza! —le saludó muy feliz de verla —dejó su caña en el borde de la plateada baranda para ir y abrazar a la mujer —Hace mucho que no me visitas, dime, ¿Qué te trae al palacio de la luna? —ahora dejo de abrazarla para volver a su pesca.

—Manny... —trató de empezar —¿No existe alguna forma de que pueda acabar con esta vida?

—Si te quieres morir puedo buscar algún veneno especial —dijo sin cambiar su relajado y tranquilo semblante.

—No, no, no, no, no, no —negó evitando esa muerte —Me refiero a que si existe alguna manera de que podría ser una mortal, volver a ser un niña, volver a enamorarme y no sufrir por verlo morir -explico.

—Realmente... Si, la hay —sorprendentemente Manny seguía tranquilo, pescando al infinito, sentado en la baranda del gran balcón —Deja que haga una última pesca, hoy no me ha ido tan bien.

Pasaron 2 minutos hasta que el niño retrajo el brillante hilo y vio en la punta una hermosa luz dorada.

—Al fin —dijo al tiempo que separaba la luz del hilo con su mano y la empujaba a los cielos —Era una hermana menor de una dulce chica que murió hace poco, ¿cómo crees que deberíamos llamarla?

—¿Era la hermana menor de Rosana? Creo que Rosalina era su nombre si no me equivoco.

—Sip.

—Llamemosla "La Osa menor".

—¿Por qué ese nombre?

—Ya nadie mortal llama a Rosana por su nombre, ahora le dicen "La Osa mayor".

—De acuerdo, la Osa mayor y la Osa menor serán sus nombres —parecía pensativo —¿De qué era de lo que hablábamos?

—De lo que podrías hacer para acabar con esta vida inmortal que poseo.

—Ah, claro —se encaminó al interior del castillo —Acompáñame, la solución esta aquí adentro.

Caminaron por largos pasillos, diferentes salones y toda clase de puertas hasta que llegaron a un lugar lleno de vitrinas, estantes, libros, objetos mágicos y demás. Caminó hasta un estante y sacó un libro que decía «La mortalidad de un inmortal. Autor: Manny Luna». La reina de las nieves se quedóestática en la puerta sin tocar nada, tenía un poco de miedo.

—Acércate, no tengas miedo —la llamó. Abrió el grueso libro y revolvía las páginas hasta llegar a un capítulo que por nombre tenía «Reencarnación» —Veamos, "la reencarnación, permitirá a quien desea aplicarla ser un simple mortan con la opción y privilegio de nacer, envejecer y morir" —leyó al pie dela letra las primeras líneas —¿Quieres que continúe?

Eliza no estaba muy segura, aunque todo lo que quería era volver a la mortalidad.

—Continúa —dijo algo nerviosa.

—De acuerdo —su vista volvió a dirigirse al libro —"Habilidades de la inmortalidad. Todas las habilidades alguna vez adquiridas perseguirán al individuo en su mortalidad. Las habilidades no mágicas como la escritura, el canto, el dibujo y la escultura –entre otros–, podrán volver a ser dominadas por el individuo con mayor facilidad.

Las habilidades mágicas, como el vuelo, el control de los elementos –entre otros–, serán habilidades innatas, obtenidas desde el nacimiento, que el individuo deberá volver a dominar" —volvió a detener su lectura —Las habilidades no mágicas no importan, tu siempre has bailado y cantado mejor que nadie, pero las mágicas...

—Manny, por favor sigue leyendo — estaba a punto de llorar, logró controlar sus poderes, pero a un precio muy alto.

—Ok, siguiendo. "Recuerdos. Todos los recuerdos adquiridos en la inmortalidad serán guardados en el subconsciente de la persona en su vida mortal." Esto es todo lo importante, ya el resto son los ingredientes, la preparación, el modo de empleo de la podía y eso.

—¿En cuanto tiempo estaría lista? —preguntó impaciente.

—Mmmm… —con su mano izquierda sujetó su mentón, con la derecha agarró su codo izquierdo y comenzó a caminar con expresión pensativa. —Dame 59 años.

—¿Qué? Pero en esos años voy a olvidar la posión —realmente, para un espíritu ese tiempo es insignificante, pero la reina de las nieves realmente quería volver a l mortalidad.

—Voy a necesitar ayuda del padre tiempo para alinear algunos acontecimientos y como eres mi tía quiero perfeccionar ese pósima.

—Gracias Manny, pero no soy tu tía, sólo si muy amiga de la madre naturaleza. Hablando de ella… ¿Dónde se encuentra?

—En estos momentos mi mamá está en América castigando a los ingleses con un horrible tiempo.

—Gracias, Manny.

—De nada. Voy a empezar a hacer tu pósima —dijo al tiempo que comenzaba a buscar todo lo necesario para la pósima —. Si en 59 años no hay nuevas estrellas en el cielo, es por tu culpa —bromeó.

La reina rio en silencio mientras que se despedía del niño.

**58 años y 11 meses después**

Los reyes de Arendelle y Laria se encontraban reunidos. Estos países eran muy distintos, pues por lo general el clima en Arendelle era frío y Laria era mayormente tropical; Arendelle exportaba telas para el frío y todo aquello que sólo pudiera ser desarrollado apropiadamente en lugares de climas fríos, mientras que Laria exportaba frutas tropicales, granos y carne.

—De acuerdo, Albert. Si tu primer hijo resulta ser mujer, se casará con mi segundo hijo a la edad de 23 –ya que a esa edad podría optar al trono–, el príncipe Dylan y así lograremos una unión y el convenio entre nuestros reinos.

La reina de Arendelle, Diana, miraba a su esposo con preocupación. Quería que el bebé que llevaba en su vientre fuera niño, para que no sufriera un matrimonio con alguien que probablemente nunca amaría.

—Es un trato —dijo seguro de sí extendiendo su mano.

—Nos vemos en un mes —la estrechó.

Los reyes de Arendelle ya habían abordado el barco que los llevaría a casa. Desde la primera noche la reina había pedido hablar con su esposo a solas.

—Debemos hablar —su tono de voz le daría miedo hasta al más fuerte y valiente de los hombres.

Todos los hombres se retiraron alunos con miedo y otros con preocupación.

—¿Cómo te atreves a "vender" a tu hija? ¿Qué acaso no te importa? ¿Vas a ser esa clase de rey y padre?

—Diana, tranquilízate. No creo que nazca una mujer —así no lo admitiera, tenía miedo de su esposa en ese momento aunque aparentaba verse relajado.

—¿Cómo quieres que no este preocupada?

—Es poco probable que sea una mujer.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

—Todos los hermanos de mi padre fueron hombres, todos los descendientes de mi padre fueron hombres, tu eres la única mujer de 3 hermanos, no creo que tengamos una hija.

—Espero tengas razón.

¡*!

La reina de las nieves volvió al palacio de la luna. Miró al cielo, era cierto lo qe dijo Manny, en 59 años no hubo nuevas estrellas. Difícilmente logró encontrar la sala donde Manny preparaba la pósima.

—¿Manny? —le llamó y tocó la puerta abriéndola con cuidado.

—¡Hola! Terminé de perfeccionarla hace una hora —se acercó a ella, agarró su mano y la condujo frente a un banquillo —Párate aquí —le indicó —Esta va a ser la última vez que nos veamos en esta vida, ¿hay algo que me quieras preguntar? —dijo parándose en el banquillo.

Pensó esa pregunta, Manny era uno de los seres más misteriosos que había conocido, tantas preguntas surgieron hasta que finalmente se le ocurrió la que más le atormentaba:

—¿Cómo y por qué tienes 12 años?

Manny rio ante la pregunta.

—Porque es la edad perfecta, no sufro de amor, lo que más me importa es la diversión y como no soy tan pequeño no le veo necesidad a mis padres, así que no tienen porqué estar aquí. Y el como es muy sencillo, soy hijo del padre tiempo, puedo decidir en que edad quedarme.

Eliza se sorprendió mucho, jamás pensó que pasaría, ahora sabe uno de los más grandes misterios de Manny, o por lo menos lo era entre los demás espíritus.

—Ya te tienes que ir, ya vas a nacer —dijo al tiempo que derramaba la pósima sobre ella.

—Adiós —se despidieron ambos.

¡*!

Llantos, zollosos, felicidad, frío. La primera princesa de Arendelle había nacido. Si cabello rubio platinado y sus hermosos ojos azules como el hielo sorprendieron a muchos con su apariencia tan singular. Todos se sorprendieron al notar como a su alrededor flotaban copos de nieve y ella estaba fría, muy fría, pero no enferma.

—Se llamará Elsa —sentenció la madre. Miró a su esposo —Tengo miedo.

—De algún modo no permitiré que ella se casé con él, te lo prometo.

* * *

Barby: Aquí termina el prólogo, para los que leyeron "La reina de las nieves" o "The snow queen" creo que se les haría más fácil entiende esto, pero bueno.

Jenny: Den review, follow, favorito.

Barby: Hasta que al fin dice algo no odioso.

Jenny: Algún día los inners (u OC) dominaremos a los autores...

Barby: ¿¡Qué dijiste?!

Jenny: Nada mi Ama O.O

Barby: De acuerdo, si quieren que ella sobreviva hagan un review o algo con lo que sepa que les gustó la historia. ¡Hasta pronto!

Jenny: *Con sus manos juntas como si estuviera rezando* Por favor, ayúdenme. T.T


	2. Capítulo 1

Barby: ¡Holi!

Jenny: ¡Holiwis!

Barby: me emocione y decidí subir ahora mismo el primer capítulo (recuerden que el anterior era el prólogo), es que ya lo tenía escrito ^^UUUU.

Jenny: Tal vez mañana YO logre terminar el segundo capítulo.

Barby: ¿¡Qué tu qué?!

Jenny: ¡Claro! Después de todo, yo soy quien escribe todo, tu solo eres mi secretaria, solo transcribes y subes MIS historias.

Barby: Mejor comencemos el capítulo, tal vez me quede sin inner que me haga compañía ò.ó

Jenny: Ay… •.•UUU. D-disfruten…

* * *

_**Inmortalidad/Mortalidad**_

Capítulo 1

Tres meses. Han pasado tres meses desde que Elsa accidentalmente golpeó la cabeza de Anna con sus poderes. En apenas dos de esos meses ya los reyes redujeron la servidumbre y separaron a Elsa de Anna… y de todos. Los juegos acabaron, la diversión se acabó y la nostalgia inundó el hambiente; aunque, claro, Anna seguía intentando jugar con su hermana.

—¿Elsa? —tocó la puerta —

¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?

Ven vamos a juagar

Ya no te puedo ver jamás

Hermana sal, parece que no estas

Solíamos ser amigas y ya no más

No entiendo lo que pasó

¿Y si hacemos un muñeco? —pegó su boca a la cerradura —No tiene que ser un muñeco.

—Déjame en paz, Anna —le tuvo qe responder Elsa, sin embargo, si quería hacer ese muñeco.

—Ya me voy… —escuchó decir a su hermanita, yéndose sola y triste.

Elsa estaba en su cuarto, queriendo jugar con su hermana. Ya su habitación estaba cubierta de hielo y nieve, que por más que intentara jugar allí no podía disfrutarlo sin su hermanita. Ella sabía que si quería volver a jugar con Anna debía aprender a controlar sus poderes y tampoco podía permitir que sus poderes sobrepasarán los límites de su habitación.

Se acercó a la ventana, apreciando que el invierno se avecinaba, apoyó sus pequeñas manos sobre el marco de la ventana. Escarcha. La parte inferior de la ventana se cubrió de una hermosa y delgada capa de escarcha. Miedo. No sabía de donde salió esa escarcha, sólo tocó la ventana, no fue apropocito. Abrió la puerta de su habitación cubriendo ligeramente el pomo de escarcha, cerró la puerta, cruzó sus brazos pegando sus manos a su cuerpo, no le afectaba porque el frío era parte de ella, buscó a sus padres hasta que al fin los encontró.

—¡Mamá!¡Papá! —-les llamó asustada.

—¡Elsa! —fueron a socorrerla —-Hija, ¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó su madre tratando de agarrar sus manos.

—¡No! —gritó la menor asustada apartando sus manos —Te congelaré —estaba al borde del llanto.

—Elsa tranquilízate, y trata de explicarnos que ocurrió —le habló su padre poniendo una mano en su hombre y acercándola al fuego de la amplia chimenea.

—Estaba viendo que el invierno venía, me acerqué a la ventana para ver mejor y cuando el marco se… —su voz era temblorosa y con un palpable miedo en ella. A medida que hablaba se alteraba más y más.

—¿Qué ourrió, querida? —preguntó la madre en el tono más tranquilizados que pudo, ella sentía pena por su hija.

—Se congeló… —susurró la menor bajando su cabeza —…y no fue apropócito.

Sus padres se preocuparon más, quisieran poder ayudarla o al menos entenderla. Al padre se le ocurrió una solución temporal saliendo de la sala y volviendo rápidamente con unos hermosos guantes blancos con detalles dorados.

—Los guantes te ayudarán, ¿ves? —le dijo terminando de ponerle los pequeños y delicados guantes.

—Esconde… —dijo él —…no has de abrir… —dijo ella —…tu corazón —finalizaron ambos.

Pasaron los días y las semanas, Elsa ya no lo soportaba, ya hablaba con menos y menos personas, desde el incidente de la ventana su contacto con la reducida servidumbre fue aún más limitado.

Hasta qué un día, eran los primeros de primavera, Elsa, ya cansada de la soledad, decidió escaparse, por lo menos una noche.

¡*!

En una aldea, rodeada de un hermoso bosque, una pequeña familia esperaba la visita de los padres de la madre. El padre y el hijo no habían vuelto a casa, la pequeña hija de 2 años jugaba con sus juguetes y la madre terminaba de cocinar la cena.

Toc, toc, toc… Tocaron la puerta.

Padre e hijo entraron a la pequeña y humilde casa. Dejaron sus capas de piel café en el perchero cercano a la puerta.

—¡Hola, mamá! —le saludó alegremente su enérgico hijo de 13 años.

—Hola, querido —le saludó su esposo acercándose para abrazarla y darle un beso rápido.

Jack ayudaba a poner la mesa y limpiar un poco. Volvieron a tocar la puerta, esta vez eran los abuelos.

—Jack, ¿podrías abrir? —le pidió su madre.

—¡Abuelo, Kay! ¡Abuela, Gerda! —les saludó al abrir la puerta.

—¡Jack! —correspondieron ambos.

Los mayores pasaron y disfrutaron de una modesta pero deliciosa cena hecha por la señora Overland. Durante la cena Jack estaba ancioso por terminar de escuchar la historia de "La reina de las nieves".

Ya todos habían terminado de comer y reposaban tranquilamente la cena. Jack se acercó a sus abuelos.

—Abuelo, abuela —les llamó —¿Podrían terminar de contarme la historia, por favor?

Sus abuelos cada vez que iban sólo contaban una parte de la historia y ahora al fin, después de varios años, Jack sabría el final de una historia que empezó cuando era muy pequeño.

—De acuerdo… —dijo el abuelo Kay, quedó pensativo un momento —¿En dónde me quede?

—Cuando abuela Gerda te encuentra y te abraza.

—¡Claro! Siguiendo…

**Kay's POV**

Cuado ya estábamos a puño de irnos nos encontramos con ella, la reina de las nieves, nos miraba con una extraña mezcla de frialdad, ternura y nostalgia.

—Así que te vas —comenzó con su suave y gélida voz —¿Me visitarías? —me preguntó con… Tristeza, ¿Tal vez? Mientras se arrodillaba a nuestra altura.

—Reina, quisiera poder hacerlo, pero vivo muy lejos —tenía miedo en ese momento.

—Comprendo pero, ¿Qué sería de mí ahora? Nadie se atreve a venir aquí —se veía triste, ¿quién pensaría que la famosa, fría y peligrosa reina de las nieves tendría un lado cálido y sensible?

—Tal vez si abriera su corazón…

—Pero de todas formas tienen miedo, todos me recuerdan como la cruel reina de las nieves

—Podría tratar de que no lo hagan, es decir, si le tienen miedo podría cambiar de apariencia o algo.

La reina solo nos sonrió amplia y cálidamente, vaya qe era hermosa, y revolvió los cabellos de la parte superior de mi cabeza.

—Vaya, realmente quisiera volver a ser una niña —nos miró con algo de nostalgia.

—¿Y por qué no vuelve a serlo? —le preguntó con algo de temor –aunque sabía que no no haría nada– mi querida Gerda, que estuvo callada todo ese tiempo mirando la escena —¿No tiene alguna clase de magia con la que podría hacer algo?

—Claro que no, eso es impo… —se interrumpió a si misma —Kay, ¿me podrías responder una pregunta?

—Si, reina —le respondí.

—Si fuera una humana común… —parecía no estar muy segura de lo que iba a decir —¿Crees que podría ser amada?

—Reina, no tengo la madurez para saberlo —traté de responder —Pero… le aseguro que usted sería muy amada.

—Gracias, gracias a ambos —nos dedicó una última sonrisa antes de pararse estirando su elegante traje blanco como la nieve —Son libres de irse —nos dijo acomodando tras su oreja uno de los mechones de su largo cabello Rubio platinado.

Ya Gerda y yo estábamos a punto de salir del castillo, ella salió de esa habitación más rápido y a tes que yo porque me quedé para escuchar una última frase que jamás voy a olvidar:

—Kay… Ya sea en esta vida o en otra, nos veremos —fue lo último que me dijo y fue la última vez que vi unos ojos, de un azul tan hermoso, como los suyos.

**Fin del Kay's POV**

—¿La volviste a ver? —se animó a preguntar Jack, luego de haber escuchado con atención y emoción el fin de la historia.

—No —respondió —Pero presiento que pronto lo haré.

* * *

Suta (otra inner): ¿Y Jenny?

Barby: No querrás saber.

Suta: Ok... o.o

Barby: ¿Crees que den follow, favorito o review?

Suta: No van a entender nada, y si no leyeron "La reina de las nieves" menos van a poder hacerlo.

Barby: Aaaaww :(

Suta: Si esperan el 2do capítulo tal vez si.

Barby: ¿Cómo sabes del segundo capítulo?

Suta: Vivo en tu mente, ¿lo olvidas?

Barby: Cierto, bueno… espero sean felices, hagan un review, den favorite y/o follow #yolo #swag #yoloswag #follow #review #favorite #lol #rawr #…

Suta: Barby… Esto no es instagram.

Barby: Cierto…


	3. Capítulo 2

Barby: Holaaaaaa! Ok, voy a hacer esto lo más corto posible. Jenny, ¿Quieres decir algo?

Jenny: Bueeeeno...

Barby: (con la mirada más mortal posible) lo que acordamos ò.o

Jenny: Si o.o... Frozen y el origen de los guardianes no le pertenecen a la autora, le pertenecen a DreamWorks y Disney.

Barby: buena niña (le arroja una galleta). Ahora, espero disfruten ^.^

* * *

**_Inmortalidad/Mortalidad_**

Capítulo 2

Ya sus padres le habían dado el acostumbrado beso de buenas noches. Esperó unos minutos difícilmente despierta a que todos durmieran. Se paró de la cama dirigiéndose a su gran armario para tratar de encontrar el atuendo ma desaliñado que tenía, para así no parecer la princesa de Arendelle. Finalmente encontró un viejo vestido azul, con encajes que solían ser blancos y unas zapatillas azules totalmente sencillas. Perfecto, no parecía la princesa, excepto por los guantes. Caminó hasta la gran ventana de su habitación abriéndola, miró hacia abajo tratando de medir la altura. Sacó su mano por la ventana y arrojó un rayo al suelo, creando una montaña de nieve lo suficientemente profunda para caer y quedar ilesa. Saltó y efectivamente cayó sobre la nieve sin daño alguno.

Caminó hasta encontrarse con la puerta principal del castillo, perfecto, estaba cerrada.

Elsa buscaba otra posible salida, parecía no haber ninguna, hasta que recordó la salida de la servidumbre, corrió hasta ella, aunque no esperaba que Mildred y su hija, Haly –tenía 11 años, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos avellanas–, estaban saliendo del castillo. La princesa se escondió tras una pared esperando que no la vieran, pero tristemente recordó que cuando esa puerta se cerrara sería imposible abrirla hasta el día siguiente, respiró profundo y llamó a Haly.

—Haly, pssss, Haly por favor.

—¿Qué? —se dio la vuelta confundida hasta que encontró a la dueña de la voz.

—Haly, por favor —le hizo señales con su mano para que se acercara.

—¿Qué ocurre, hija? —preguntó Mildred.

—Creo que se me ha caido algo saliendo del castillo madre, ya vuelvo —trató de excusarse —Espérame aquí —se acercó a la niña —Princesa Elsa, ¿qué ocurre? ¿por qué está aquí?

—Estoy encerrada, ya no quiero seguir viendo las mismas cuatro paredes de mi habitación.

Haly pensó un poco antes de hablar.

—Prométame que volverá.

—Lo haré, lo prometo —cruzó sus dedos disimuladamente tras su espalda.

—Pero me tiene que decir algo, ¿cómo ha llegado hasta aquí?

—No me lo creerías, solo confía en mí.

—¿Y cómo planea volver?

Maldición, Elsa no había pensado en ello.

—Le ayudaré a volver — dijo compadeciéndose de ella.

—Gracias.

—Ahora, yo distraeré a mi madre mientras usted corre, ¿de acuerdo?

Y dicho y hecho Haly fue hasta la entrada, sujetó a su madre de los hombros haciendo que diera la espalda a la puerta y viera a la pared y le comenzó a hablar de lo que fuera. Elsa pasó corriendo por detrás de Mildred agradeciéndo a Haly a través de rápidos admanes.

Finalmente estaba en el bosque preguntándose algo muy simple:

—¿Ahora qué?

De repente escuchó personas hablar, se giró en dirección a las voces y por encima de las copas de los árboles logró visualizar luz y humo. Una aldea. Corrió a ese lugar y al llegar se encontró con una humilde aldea con una gran fogata en medio, los niños jugaban y los adultos hablaban.

Peculiarmente en el frente de una pared de una casa cercana a la fogata alguien estaba jugando con unas astas de reno haciendo maromas e imitando los movimentos de dicho animal.

"Oh Jack, eres tan divertido" " vaya, nadie para alegrar a los niños como Overland" "Wow, es taaaan lindo,¡quiero decir! Divertido, si… divertido". Comentarios así eran los que se escuchaban por parte del público.

Elsa, por curiosidad, se acercaba tímida y cuidadosamente para poder presenciar el "espectáculo". Reía con cada maroma al igual que el resto de los niños, aunque su risa fuera un poco más baja y calmada.

—Ahora necesitaré un voluntario —miró a cada persona, algunos levantaban la manos otros decían "¡yo, yo! ¡Escogeme a mi!", excepto… —¡Tu! —señaló a la niña de cabellos rubios platinados que intentaba cubrir su cara, trataba de negar e irse de allí —¡No tengas miedo! —se arrodilló frente a ella y le extendió su mano —Será divertido —le susurró perdiéndose en sus ojos.

Y empezó el juego, todos reían y se divertían, incluyéndola.

Ya era hora de dormir y todos fueron a sus casas y Jack y Elsa quedaron solos en el pueblo.

—Dime, ¿no tienes que ir a casa?

—Yo… bueno —no sabía como empezar —, escapé de casa…

—¿Por qué? Eres pequeña, no tienes preocupaciones.

—Por algo, preferiría no hablar.

—Si así lo deseas —dijo —Aunque deberías volver, deben estar preocupados y esta hora no es muy segura, hay lobos.

—Pero no entiendes, ellos me tienen encerrada o mejor dicho, tenían.

—¿Por qué lo hicieron?

El silencio reinó por unos segundos, la rubia no sabía si responder.

—De acuerdo, ya iré a casa —dijo sin poder seguir, perfecto, ¿ahora como explicaría que era una princesa? En fin.

Elsa ya daba una vuelta para adentrarse al bosque y volver a casa.

—Oh no —le cogió su brazo —, si ellos son así de crueles no puedes volver.

—No fue por culpa de ellos, fue culpa mía, me encerraron en mi habitación para que no pudiera volver a lastimar a mi hermana o alguien más.

Jack se quedó procesando todo, ¿cómo una niña de ocho años podría causar tanto daño para ser encerrada?

—Espera, te acompañaré —la detuvo —No estoy de acuerdo con el encierro, pero si dices que es por el bien de todos.

—Muchas gracias —le sonrió.

Se adentraron en el bosque, logrando ver a través de la envolvente oscuridad gracias a la lámpara que Jack siempre tenía. La luna llena brillaba con fuerza aquella noche. A la distancia se pudo escuchar el aullido de algunos lobos, provocando que Elsa, asustada, se apegará y abrazará a Jack en búsqueda de protección, y claro, el castaño pudo señor como sus mejillas enardecían un poco ante el inocente acto.

El silencio era absoluto, hasta escalofriante. Derrepente, el joven escuchó un ruido que crecía y crecía.

—Oh no —murmuró —Niña, hay que correr.

Ella no entendía, pero no tuvo otra opción ya que sintió cómo la jalaba por el brazo y corría, miró hacia atrás y vio la razón de la huida, lobos. Corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron, sin ver exactamente hacia donde se dirigían, son embargo, no fue suficiente. Los lobos los acorralaron formando un círculo al rededor de ellos, dando amenazadores pasos cerrando más y más el círculo.

Por desgracia un lobo saltó mordiendo a Jack en el brazo izquierdo.

—¡No! —Elsa, sin pensarlo dos veces, se quitó uno de sus guantes arrojando un pico de hielo directamente al ojo izquierdo del lobo.

Con un chillido el animal cayó dando una última mirada de odio a ambos, para luego irse lejos mientras el resto seguía a su herido líder.

Jack cayó sobre sus rodillas sujetando su brazo izquierdo con su mano derecha. Elsa, sintiendo como su corazón se comprimía, se agachó para quedar a su lado.

—¡¿Estas bien?! —preguntó asustada.

—Woah, ¿cómo hiciste eso? —preguntó Jack parándose.

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que me mantenían encerrada? —el joven asintió —Es por eso —hizo una pausa —Debes pensar que soy un monstruo.

—¡Claro que no! —le sonrió —¿Cómo es que…? —trató de agarrar la mano sin el guante.

—¡No! —dio dos pasos atrás y apegó la mano a su pecho —No quiero lastimar a nadie más —comenzaba a haber hielo a su alrededor.

—¿Nadie más? —se acercó a ella y puso sus manme sobre sus finos hombros, el hielo ya no le importaba —Trata de tranquilizarte.

—¡Ahora te lastimaré a ti también! ¡ No lo comprendes!

—¡No puedo comprender que te refieres hasta que no me digas que pasó! —no quería gritarle, pero tenía razón.

Jack llevó a Elsa a un lago donde había alguna pocas piedras al rededor, siempre que necesitaba calmarse, estar solo o pensar iba a ese lugar, se sentaron en ellas. Elsa le contó a Jack todo, que ella nació con esos poderes, que solía jugar con su hermana, el encierro; obviamente evitando nombrar cualquier detalle que pusiera en evidencia que ella era una princesa y que vivía en el castillo.

—¿Te puedo decir algo sin que te ofendas?

—Claro

—Me recuerdas a una historia que mi abuelo me contaba desde que era pequeño y me dijo el final ayer.

—¿Historia?¿qué historia?

—Es sobre algo que le pasó de niño, cuando se encontró con la reina de las nieves.

_La reina de las nieves…_

Ese apodo resonó en la mente de la niña, estaba segura de haber escuchado ese apodo, lo conocía, pero no sabía de donde.

—¿Estás bien?

— Claro, es solo que… Estoy segura de haber escuchado ese nombre antes.

—De acuerdo… —se quedó pensativo y dudoso por un momento.

—Oh no —susurró viendo como el amanecer se avecinaba —Ya debo irme, si voy a escucharte debo volver antes que alguien despierte —ya se estaba parando para volver al castillo.

—Espera —le intereumpió tomando su mano —¿Mañana podríamos volver a vernos? —se sorprendió por su pregunta —No me importa lo que tu familia piense, pero ese poder me parece fantástico y, si tu quieres, me encantaría verte usarlos.

—Muchas gracias —él se sentía confundido —Gracias por no tenerme miedo.

—Necesito que me respondas una última cosa.

—Dime.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Elsa.

—Jackson Overland, aunque mis amigos me llaman Jack —le extendió su mano.

—Mucho gusto, Jackson —la estrechó.

—Como dije, mis amigos me llaman Jack, así que deberías hacerlo.

Luego de esa noche, Elsa volvió al castillo, entró con ayuda de Haly y le pidió que le volviera a ayudar a salir la siguiente noche, no le dijo la razón, pero Haly aceptó. Logró volver a su habitación, vestirse otra ve con su camisón para dormir y volver a su cama como si nada hubiese pasado; pasaron al rededor de 5 minutos y los reyes tocaron la puerta para despertar a su hija.

* * *

Barby: como odió pasar lo capítulos de mi cuaderno al teléfono _!

Jenny: entonces escríbelos directamente al teléfono.

Barby: no me viene la inspiración…

Jenny: ay no, mija.

Barby: ¿qué? Es la verdad.

Jenny: disculpenla _! Espero esto no impida que den review, follow y/o favorito.

Barby: ¡casi se me olvida! Quiero dar gracias a quienes dieron alguna o las tres opciones, me levantaron mucho el ánimo, hasta el siguiente capítulo ^.^

Rawr!


End file.
